From the past, to the Future
by Questblue
Summary: Eve meets a long lost friend she met. Thinking that he was dead. She filled herself with joy and found feelings that she couldn't explain to anyone. AddxEve
1. Ch1: Remembering of the Past

Eve's POV 

_I remember that time. Standing there spying at the boy running through the woods. To find freedom. I have been watching him lately, seeing his parents perished in front of his eyes, and seeing him be abused by those who hated him. He ran and ran far far away with shackles and chains chained around his neck and ankle. He came past by me while I was taking a stroll. Stopped and looked at me for a second. "Can you help me please!" He begged going to his knees. He had those purple eyes and white hair with the face showing death._

_ I stood there emotionless, not sure what to do. "Please!" he begged once again._

_ "Fine commoner, run that way," I instructed him, pointing to the woods._

_ "Thank you," He said panting. "May I ask what is your name?"_

_ "Eve—," I heard a running noise come closer and closer._

_ "Sorry for the quick meeting, but I am Add." And he ran off. I was scared for my life as well. The war between Hamel and Nasod has been lasting forever. If those men from Hamel knew I was a nasod, they were surely kill me. And if they knew I was the Queen of Nasods, I would have the most terrible death of all. _

_ Without thinking, I wrapped the hood around my head as tight as I could and ran after him. "No!" I thought. I showed him the path to a dead end. We reached to the cliff and I quickly hid in a bush. "There he is!" shouted by one of the men as they quickly catch up to us. I saw him pick up his gun and pulled the trigger. It shot him right through his chest when he almost reached the edge of the cliff._

_ The shiny bullet pierced through his skin and shirt. There he tripped off the cliff and fell down and down to who knows where. As the man went back to his gang, I sneaked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Darkness. I couldn't see anything. It was all my fault he died. _

_ When I spoke to him that time, I felt this kind of warmness in my face and throughout my body. No, I don't have feelings. I shook my head and left. I walked, away from the place where Add died. Add. Died. I cried and felt fear trembling through my wires. My destination, home. My wish, seeing him once again._

* * *

><p><span>Add's POV<span>

_ Pain. The feeling of pain and despair. I sat there motionless in the cell. "Die Add, just die," I thought, " you won't make it Add, just leave the world." When I think of those words, I think of my parents. My family and friends. Gone. Just gone. If my father hadn't come up with researching about Nasods, we wouldn't end up like this. Dead. "Come out here boy!" a man opened the metal door and dragged me out of the cell. _

_ Men crowded around me, gaining up on me. "Look at the useless b*tch!" He kicked me in the stomach. "I must run, run, and run," I thought, "I can't take this pain no more." There I sprinted away from the gang, pushing through the crowd of men. "GET HIM!" one man said and picked up his gun._

_ I ran so far my body felt numb and tired, but I didn't stop. I ran for my own freedom. While running away, I lost direction and bumped into a girl with a cloak and had a hood that covered up her face. I stopped and stared at the girl. She had golden eyes and white hair. She had something hidden beneath her bangs and had blue marks across her cheeks. _

_ I asked her for help, and left to follow her directions. She told me her name. Eve.. What a nice name I thought. Running as fast as I could I reached to a cliff. There I felt pain rushed through my chest, and I lost my balance. As I fell off the cliff. Down, down, down I went into the darkness. Death…..that is what I remembered._


	2. Ch2: We meet Again

**I suck at writing. End.**

**Classes-**

**Add- Base**

**Eve- Code Empress**

**Elsword- Rune Slayer**

**Aisha- Elemental Master **

**Rena- Night Watcher**

**Raven- Veteran Commander**

**Ara- Yama Ramja **

**Elesis- Grand Master**

* * *

><p><span>Eve's POV<span>

Waken by the birds chirping outside. I opened the window letting the fresh air come in. "That dream again," I thought as I looked at the birds chirping with each other. One had white feathers with yellow trims on the end of its wings. The other had white feathers as well, but has black trims on its feathers. As the black bird jumped to the next branch, it fell down to the ground. The white bird did nothing, but looked and left. "Just like that time," I thought. "Oberon, Ophelia!" I shouted.

They came rushing into my room and bowed in front of me. "What do you need Master?" asked Oberon.

"Get ready with breakfast for our comrades and prepare our journey to Velder," I commanded. They nodded and did their orders. I acted quickly and ran out the front door. I picked up the bird using a towel and brought it into the house and laid it in a small basket full of blankets and towels.

"I want to keep this bird," I said to myself quietly. I looked at his injured wing and fixed it with a stick and string. "You remind me so much of that boy I met back then," I said to the bird. It chirped back to me like it understood what I said. "I'll be right back, okay?" I replied to his chirp and left the room.

There I arrived in the kitchen. Everyone was gathered around the table eating breakfast. "Hey Eve!" greeted Elsword pointing to the empty chair next to him. I sat down and Oberon pushed my chair in. Aisha and Elsword were eating as much food as they could, gobbling up every single piece that was on each plate. Rena was questioning Raven about his lost wife while Ara, Elesis, and Chung talked about fighting styles. "EVE! CAN I EAT THAT?" asked Elsword with his mouth full of food.

"Can I have that please Eve!" asked Aisha more politely than Elsword. Without saying a word, I took my plate and handed it over to Aisha. She yelped with excitement. "Aww. Eve you should have gave it to me," he said and turned over to Aisha. "Gimme that." Back to square one, they were fighting once again. "Aren't you two in a relationship or something?" questioned Raven.

"What?! Noooo!" responded by the Rune Slayer with a beet red face.

"WE ARE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!" yelled Aisha, embarrassed as well.

"We don't even like each other that much!"

"That's true! How can I like this 15 year old that is a lot shorter than me, is flat-chested, and gets all the food that I want!"

_WHAM! _Elsword fell out of his chair onto the floor covering his nose that was bleeding. "That's what you get for insulting me," retorted Aisha. I stood up and made a motion with my hand signaling Oberon to help Elsword and Ophelia to clean the table. I left to my room, but before going inside, I leaned my head against the door and listened. _Chirp! Chirp, chirp! _Turning the knob slowly, I looked inside the room seeing the white bird back lying down next to the black bird. I carefully grabbed the basket and placed it onto the table, pulled a chair in to sit on, sat and stared at them. "I should make a cage for you two," I said to them rubbing the white bird on its head.

* * *

><p>There were pieces of metal scrap left on the ground by Elsword when he tried to enhance and craft a better weapon. He left a huge mess that the floor was scratched and rusty. I turned Moby and Remby on and sent them to collect the scraps and bring them to me. They laid the scraps on the crafting table, and I started working. For an intelligent, ancient Nasod like me, making these crafts didn't take long. In 10 minutes I finished with a pretty sturdy cage and hung it up on the ceiling. The birds flew in it and fit perfectly in. I smiled and closed the door of the cage making sure everything was secured.<p>

"Master Eve, we finished preparing for the journey to the destination: Velder," claimed Ophelia. ", our comrades are ready to take leave as well." She took a glance at the birds in the cage and the mess I made on the table. "Do you want to take these with you as well?" inquired Ophelia, "We will clean the mess up as well."

"Please do," I replied with a poker face. I went outside to meet everyone packed up for the new adventure. Everyone looked so happy with smiles planted on their faces. I couldn't help, but smile myself. A fake smile. "There you are Eve! Now we can take off!" rejoiced Ara. I commanded Moby and Remby to make me a seat so I could sit on throughout the trip while Oberon was helping everyone else on their mounts with their luggage. "And onward to Velder!" shouted Elsword kicking on his **Cockatigle. **

We traveled for three days and three nights to Velder. It was nothing, but walking, resting, and eating all day. Velder was a normal place with nothing much going on when we reached there. We met a blue haired soldier looking woman named Vanessa and greeted one by one to her and told her who we were and why we were here. When I greeted, she looked at me for a second and said, "So you are a Nasod huh? There was this young man that was researching about you. I lent him a building there for helping us. I think you should check him out."

I nodded thinking about the young man. _Why is he researching about Nasods?_ I pondered about it and got off track of the conversation. Vanessa lent us a building to stay in for the day. Raven came up to me and said, "I think you should meet this man, he might help you restore and revive your race."

"I should go then. Oberon, Ophelia. I will be back. Please look over everyone," I commanded. "His building is 3 blocks from here on the left. It's a black building with a metal door," mentioned Vanessa.

"Thank you," I replied and left as I walked pass the alleyways of the village, made a quick turn left and came upon a tall building with the metal door as described. I lightly knocked on the door. It opened, but no one was there. There was a small Nasod Dynamo that opened the door for me. It flew and sparked leading me to a door with small leaks of lights coming out of it. I slowly peeked through the door as I opened it. Broken computers were scattered all over the floor, on the ceiling, and on the walls. A young man stands with his back toward me reading some Nasod book. Six dynamos were flying behind his back and he had a white jacket and pants with purple trimmings and was wearing a kitty hood.

He turned and showed his front side. I gasped.

"It can't be!" said both of us at the same time. There stood, Add still alive. "You are still alive? How, how did this happen Add, tell me please!" I begged. He put his hands on my bare shoulders and responded, "I will tell you tonight." He had an insane smile across his face. All I knew, he'd changed to one lunatic person and for the first time in forever, tears came out of my eyes.


	3. Ch3: Is this True?

**If you guys didn't notice that I forgot to put Chung as one of the classes in the last chapter. Who cares T_T**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser (I was thinking Iron Paladin earlier. But no :3)**

Add POV

_ Being stuck in that library was quiet and lonely, but I entertained myself with the books in the old library. Waiting as days and days past by to escape and meet the world face to face. _

_ My body shivered, and my hands were trembling. "Fear…." I whispered to myself. I couldn't help, but smile and laugh. "Lunacy… that's it!" My lungs pinched inside me and felt my lunacy taking over my mind and body._

_ I pulled out the very last book of this ancient library. "Over the years I have read all these books except this last one…..kekekekeke…Let's see what else to learn," I flipped open the book, and holograms popped up from the paper as a turned them one by one. "Nothing, but useless crap I already know," I muttered browsing through the book, "..Wait…what's this…"_

_ Little Queen of Nasods: Eve_

_ Codes…..205283496-1_

_ Code: Exotic_

_ Code: Architecture_

_ Code: Electa_

_Status: Unknown, Prediction: Alive_

_ Likes: None found_

_ Dislikes: None Found_

_ Emotion chip inserted: Yes_

_ (Insert a random picture of Eve here)_

_ "Little Queen of Nasods..eh" I thought. "A very interesting Nasod indeed." I closed the book and there slipped out a paper. I picked it up and stared at the sheet. It was a blueprint of something called a Nasod Inspector. Slipped it back into the book and left the ancient library to see the open world._

_ As I accelerated into the air, I caught something about the atmosphere. "This time….where am I?" I wondered walking through the woods where I once ran through to escape from those gangs._

* * *

><p><span>Present<span>

"I'm hallucinating," I thought, standing up from the chair I was sitting on. The lab was quiet, except for the noise of running computers. I've been following that Elgang for years now, waiting for my chance to capture the one and only, Queen Eve.

I stared at the screen in front of me. "Nasods….I must get those rare codes….kekekekekekkk HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA," I burst out laughing once again. "What a nice queen.." And I slowly calmed down.

_Knock! Knock! _Somebody was at the door. I signaled one of my dynamos to open it for them. As I turned to face the stranger, her face looked like someone I have known forever. And it snapped.

"It can't be!" I said at the same time as the stranger did. _Eve…..That name….You are here again…._

* * *

><p><strong>I am such a sucky writer guys D: but I hope you like this Fanfiction that I wrote out of boredom and my addiction to AddxEve<strong>

**And yes Add forgets about Eve when he was overly obsessed with the Nasod books. **

**Very very short chapter D:**

**Reviews:**

**xXx Blazing Heart xXx: Its different because I write differently. I write like a kid though since I am 12.**

**Diamondzcraft: Ha! I do know what minecraft is :3 Though I will ADD (heheh) another chapter usually or maybe every two days. BUT THEY WILL BE SHORT.**


	4. Ch4: I will Fight

**Muahahhaha it's me again the terrible writer of all time :3**

**I will write about 2 chapters a day when I have time to enjoy yourself over 9,000 chapters.**

* * *

><p><span>Add POV<span>

_Why do I feel so comfortable when Eve is here with me?_ My lunacy disappears when I am close to her. Eve stayed at my lab for a couple hours, but I could tell that she is waiting for me to explain to her what happened thousands of years ago. I didn't want to tell her what happened. I wanted to track her down, open her core up and learn new codes. Her codes aren't nothing, they were the rarest codes I've known. Better than King Nasod that they defeated earlier, better than Princess Apple and Proto. She is unique. When the time came, I was nervous and got the tics. My body shook every fifteen seconds, but Eve calmed me down every time I looked into her eyes…Those eyes… The same color as backed then…

"Add, please tell me what happened back then," asked Eve. I told her the story. I told her that after I feel off the cliff. I got stuck in an ancient Nasod library for years and realizing that it had some sort of distorted time in it making me travel through time to the future. She nodded her head and told me her story. I felt bad for Eve, but for myself as well. I was the one who created the Nasod Inspector for Wally. It was my fault for creating those machines, but I was glad that I was able to meet someone I knew from the past. "I need your help Add," she said.

"What do you need?" I replied.

"Do you have any idea how to revive the Nasod race?" she questioned, "After those years gone, the new Nasods today don't look like what they did back then. They won't even listen to their queen." I hesitated for a second and thought about what to tell her.

_What to say what to say!?_

"Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of my face. "Ah yes!" I responded quickly. I placed my hand on her hand and laced our fingers together and we were silent for the moment. "I will tell my secrets later… just…not today…" I said as confident as I could. "I must go," added Eve. She got up from her seat and before leaving the room, she stopped. "I will see you tomorrow." And left.

I banged my head on the table. _What did I do wrong? Did I insult her in any way? _I thought. _Her codes.. I will need them… should I ask her?...or should I steal her for eternity. _ I breathed heavily and calmed down. Too much pressure and lunacy going to me again. I made my choice. I am going. Going to follow her.

* * *

><p><span>Eve POV<span>

_Why won't Add tell me everything? I could tell he was hiding something from me. Something very important. I couldn't tell what._ As I arrived to our building, there was Raven wiping his Nasod arm, Aisha reading a spell book on the couch, and Elsword with his sister talking about the Way of the Sword. "Good! Your back!" said Elesis, "You were gone for very long."

"I was only gone for a couple hours Elesis," I replied with a monotone voice, "and had a chat with the young man over there."

"His name?"

"Add…"

"Add?!" exclaimed Elsword, "that's a hilarious name! Add. Minus. Add. Minus."

"Quiet you!" I yelled and slapped him on his cheek. My face felt hot, and I quickly took a pillow from the couch and threw it on my face. "You okay?" asked Aisha with a worried expression. "Just tired…" I told her still covering my face with the pillow.

I rushed into my room and close the door with a slam. Laid down on my bed and thought about what Add said to me earlier. _I will tell my secrets later… just…not today…_

****"Eve! Your majesty! Are you okay?" asked Oberon as he knocked on the door. I scrambled up to my feet and opened the door. "Yes I am fine. Thank you. Just very tired."

"Ah okay, we will call you up for dinner. Remember tomorrow you will be heading to Residential Area 3."

"Thank you for the reminder," I replied closing the door. I looked into the cage. "No!," I screamed. "The black bird… it is gone!" I went to my knees and searched throughout the room. No bird. Only the white bird was sleeping it its cage. There I noticed the window was opened. What had happened?

* * *

><p><span>Add POV<span>

Mornings were boring for me as I walked around the village, feeling the mist in the air and smelling the sunshine outside. There I found an injured black bird on the ground. Unable to fly. The bird chirped like it was screaming for help. I picked up the bird and looked at its injured wing. A mostly white bird, with black trimmings and looked like it had been under care before I had found it. There was a stick and a loose string wrapped around the bird's wing. I retied the string and brought the bird back to my lab.

I left it on my bed and watched it stood up and stared at me. "What do you want bird," I asked, "I only picked you up to save your life." It chirped back at me and hopped to the window. Looking out the window, I saw Eve and the Elgang fighting Glitter guards, spearmen, and defensers. Those monsters attacking this village again.

"Should I help?" I thought. My desire for codes came up to my brain. "Yes. I will help. Probably Eve will lend me some of her codes then." I turned on my dynamos and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><span>Eve POV <span>

"Assault Spear!" I shouted. Oberon and Ophelia's spear pierced through the glitters. "We are almost to the end guys! Hang on there!" yelled Elsword. All of us were close to death and the leader was right in front of us, and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Particle Accelerator!" yelled the stranger. Dust gathered up in the air and wind blew and I couldn't see who it was.

Standing on top of the dead leader was Add. Cat hood down and earphones on. He looked at me for a second and then left. "Who was that?" asked Chung reloading his destroyer.

"Add…" I said quietly.

"That's Add?!" asked Elsword. "He is way cooler than I thought he was!" Rena then called it a day and we went home. I went into my room again, and there was the black bird. "Your back!" I exclaimed looking at its newly patched wings."Someone had cared for you didn't they." I placed it back in its cage with the other bird. Got out a paper and a pen and I wrote for an hour. Rolled up the piece of paper and set it on the table.

"Thank you Add," I whispered, "for today, you are my lucky charm (Cereal XD)." And went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GLOB IT'S 12 WRITING TOO MUCH FANFICTION.<strong>

**Im soo tired. Sleeps.**


	5. Ch5: Reading your Thoughts about Me

***Cries with tears of happiness* Im just a newbie fanfiction writer and I already got over 300 views for this story. Can't be any happier :3**

**I am running out of story ideas already guys. Hit me with those ideas! Reviews! Something?! Maybe I should do a Valentine 's Day special?**

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV<span>

Eve woke up early in the morning than usual. _Something must have happened. _She thought. _The paper! The black bird! It's gone again! _She searched around the table, but couldn't find them anywhere. "Maybe it will come back," thought Eve. "That paper didn't matter much anyway. I should meet Add again today. Add." She blushed again and tried to control her temperature by opening the window and letting the cool breeze fly in.

She changed into her Code Empress dress and called Ophelia in to do her hair. While waiting for Ophelia to finish, she heard a small whispering noise that came from the hallway. "Hey, did you know Valentine's Day is next week?" whispered by a voice that was Aisha.

"Really? I should give some chocolate for you then!" whispered by a voice that was Elsword.

"You don't have too…..I don't really need any chocolate. I would look fat."

"Aww, you are way too beautiful already for a flat-chested-" Splack!

"No need for the comments ElBaka," said Aisha all embarrassed about what Elsword just said. "What is going on here?" asked Eve opening the door to the hallway.

"Oh it is nothing!" replied Aisha rushing on her words. "Valentine's Day is coming up Eve! Will you give any chocolate to anyone?!"

"I don't know such feelings as love for someone. Can you explain clearer?" I asked.

"It is like having feelings for someone. You think about them day and night and you couldn't get he/she off your mind. Oh wait that's crush," claimed Aisha. "It's like you have a crush on me," declared Elsword lying on the floor.

"Oh shut up you!" responded the blushing Aisha.

"I knew it they were in a relationship!," remarked Raven as he came out of his room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><span>Eve POV<span>

Everyone looked so hyped up for today. But right after Aisha told me that Valentine's Day was coming up in ten days and how it felt to love someone. I felt like I was going to pass out. _So does that mean. Calculations loading…. I like Add? _

"You okay Eve?" asked Aisha again placing her hand on my forehead. "Your body is turning red and your forehead is hot. Are you sick?"

"Yes yes I am fine. Thank you," I replied swatting Aisha's hand away.

Hours past and I felt like it was time to see Add. I felt so nervous that I didn't feel like going. How would I react?

* * *

><p><span>Add POV<span>

Slept late. Wake up finding that you slept past the time that you are suppose to wake up. "F*ck" I whispered getting up from the bed. A folded piece paper was laid in front of me on my blanket. Is this some kind of crap? I opened up the paper and read what was inside.

_Add. It was a miracle to see him again alive. Though I know he is hiding something from me. Something important, but he wouldn't dare tell me what. My emotion chip isn't fully inserted, but I felt something beautiful yesterday. I think it was because that he is back with me. To describe the reason why, I will tell the full story. I have two small birds that reacts just like us. The same memory as back then. One white bird with yellow trimmings. Another white one with black trimmings. On the day when my comrades and I left to Velder, I found these two birds. Black one representing Add. White one representing me. The white bird watched as its friend falls down a tree and leaves. The black bird was fine, but injured. The white one came back for it and then I decided to keep them both. It reminds me of the time when I saw Add drop to the bottom of the cliff. I heard his voice fade away into the darkness. When I could not hear his voice anymore, I thought most likely he'd died and blamed everything on myself. Anyway, his help on Residential Area 3 saved us all and brought back the black bird that got missing that day. With him here with me. I felt lucky and blessed with him._

I was silent for the moment. _White bird with black trimmings? That bird! But how the h*ll did this get here?_ Right after reading the paper, I figured out. I really liked Eve. Not just like. I am obsessed with her. Her codes. Her beauty. Everything!

Got out of bed, slipped on my clothes, shove the paper into my pocket, turned on my dynamos, and left the house. I need to see her. Again.

As I located the coordinates of where the Elgang was living, I felt something plop on my right shoulder. I turned at there was the black bird again. "What the f*ck do you want?" I asked the bird. It doesn't respond, but looks at me like it knew where I was going. I sighed and continued walking.

I took the d*mn bird with me to the Elgang's house. Knocked on the door and there came rushing out a red haired girl. "Hmmm, who are you? Have I seen you before?" Another red head appeared from behind her. "HEY ITS YOU. YOU WERE THE ADD DUDE THAT DEFEATED THE UNO HOUND FOR US! JEE THANKS!"

"It was nothing ," I responded to this idiotic red head. "Could I see Eve?"

"Sure, she's up in her room. I think she is building something," replied the boy. "By the way, my name is Elsword, this is my older sister Elesis. Are you going to bring that bird with you? It looks exactly like Eve."

"Yes," I said and asked, "Do you guys mind?"

"Nope" The siblings moved out the way and greeted me in.

Such a nice group. Too bad they didn't know that we were enemies. I opened the door to Eve's room. The sound of metal cranking could be heard from the living room. There was Eve sitting queen working on something on the lab table. She turned to face me and she did some kind of fan girl scream. "Add! You are here!" She looked at my shoulder. "Isn't that my bird?"

She stood up from her table and came walking towards me. Taking the bird from my shoulder, she asked. "Where did you find him?"

"It came to me while I was walking here. It didn't leave so I brought it along with me here."

"Ah, thank you." She placed the bird back in its cage and turned toward me. She was blushing madly and sweat was rolling down her neck. "What do you need?" she asked. I nervously took out the folded piece of paper and handed it to her. Her eyes widen and she became red. So did I.

* * *

><p><strong>DOUBLE TASKING! DOING HOMEWORK AND WRITING FANFIC AT THE SAME TIME! WOOO (tired)<strong>

**But really guys I am running out of Ideas D:**


	6. Ch6: Late Valentine's

**I haven't updated this story since forever. Why? Well I give you a reason. It is because for this chapter :3**

* * *

><p><span>Add's POV<span>

Valentine's Day, such a weird day. Girls everywhere holding little heart boxes full of chocolates. GAH. Just thinking of chocolate just makes me drool. Hersheys….It has been a whole week since Valentine's Day. So far, several girl confessions, no hersheys, no chocolate that day, and I rejected every single girl's chocolate. They all went running away saying. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOVED HIM."

_Seriously, who cares about heart box chocolate? _I thought right after a couple other girls giving me chocolate. "SERIOUSLY. WHAT THE F*CK GIRLS? IT HAS BEEN DAYS SINCE VALENTINE'S AND I F*CKING TOLD YOU I WON'T BE ACCEPTING ANYONE'S CHOCOLATE!" I yelled. The girls stood there quiet and walked away. I wanted Hershey's anyway; they probably never got any here in Velder. I walked past Noel and Hanna. Looks like the Elgang is also enjoying themselves after Valentine's Day. There was Elsword eating chocolates on the bench (I bet that was from Aisha), Raven and Rena were complimenting Noel's music even though it sounded like crap. Chung and Elesis were fixing up their weapons with Hanna while Ara was behind them tying up her hair. I noticed something, Eve was not there. _Where's Eve? _I thought.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face a tall, human looking Nasod. "HOLY NASOD!" I screamed flaring my arms around. "Excuse me sir, Mistress Eve has asked me to tell you that she wanted to meet you this afternoon. Please meet us at the Mistress and her comrades' place," said the Nasod. It turned and left. _OH sh*t! Where did that Nasod come from? _I scanned the area, but couldn't tell where it went. "Oh d*mn it..well maybe Eve knows about it," I sigh and continued walking. Guess what, another group of fan girls. Shooooooottt….

* * *

><p><span>Eve's POV<span>

Early in the morning, I was able to finish my new project. My new guard, stronger than both Oberon and Ophelia combined. I stood up from the crafting table and backed away a few feet from it. Hopefully it wouldn't fail and end up like other fake Nasods in Altera. The Nasod sat up from the lab table and looked at me for a few seconds. "Welcome to the world. I am your master, Eve. I name you Ferdinand. You will be my guard for any emergency," I said. Ferdinand got off the table and bowed in front of me. "As you wish, Mistress, I will always be under your rule," he said.

"Ophelia…Oberon…bring over the weapon," I commanded. They quickly nodded and rushed to the next room and came back with a big spear. They handed it to me slowly and bowed. I took the spear and gave it to Ferdinand and commanded, " As your first task for me is to tell my friend that I would like to meet him in the afternoon in this house. His name is Add. I had inserted a chip in your brain that has the list of people I know. Locate Add's location and tell him that for me."

He nodded and left. I then felt blackness and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><span>Nobody's POV<span>

"Shhhhhh… Oberon she had fell asleep, don't make a noise."

"I will carry her to her room Ophelia," replied Oberon picking Eve up slowly bridal style and carrying her to her room. In the living room, Ferdinand walked past Aisha, who was not sure what to do since she had so much free time after giving those chocolates to Elsword. He was staring at Ferdinand for a while. _It is probably one of Eve's Nasods again._ He thought staring at Ferdinand as he left the house. She followed Ferdinand through teleportation. She jumped from roof to roof and spied on Ferdinand's every move.

When he stopped, she stopped. When he walked, she walked. When he ran, she ran. Ferdinand sensed the stalker, but knowing that it was Aisha, he continued on his way ignoring Aisha. He found Add hanging out near the rest of the Elgang.

* * *

><p><strong>Going to add some Elsword x Aisha to this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Aisha POV<span>

That new Nasod Eve made? Creepy. I followed it all the way until I saw the rest of the gang and Add near Hanna and Noel. Elsword…Was he eating my chocolate? He was holding a small box with a bow on it, and it looked exactly like the one I gave him on Valentine's Day. Oh wait, I have to follow that new Nasod again. I found him again talking with Add and waved goodbye. Add looked pretty surprise, I bet he never saw a Nasod before (other than Eve).

I teleported down from the rooftops and landed right in front of Elsword. "MOTHER OF EL!" he yelped and I quickly covered his chocolate covered mouth with my book. Everyone stared at us for a second or two and went back to their own business. "Don't scream like that. Sorry I scared you," I apologized and patted Elsword's head. He was blushing madly and I could feel heat coming out of his ears. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the chocolate off his mouth. Heat spread across my face as Elsword slowly took my hand a kissed it. He whispered in my ear, "I love you…."

* * *

><p><span>Add's POV<span>

I made it to Eve's place at noon while getting chased by bunch of fan girls. As I entered her room, no one was there except Eve sleeping quietly on her bed. Sleeping? At this time? Seriously, it is noon!? But she slept like a queen soundly on the bed. She looked very pretty, her hair unbraided and fell down on the bed and her fingers were laced together. She did look like she was in a coffin preparing for a funeral. It looked pretty funny, but I kept quiet so Eve could sleep soundly. Wait Eve is sleeping? I tip toed to her crafting table. Scraps of metal and fabric scattered everywhere and there on the table was a blueprint. _What is this?_ I thought. Just one look at it made the insanity come into me again. _Ferdinand…So that was the Nasod that called me here._

I snickered and slipped the blueprint in my pocket. "What are you doing here?" I turned around in panic, but it was Eve, she was up from her sleep. "You told me to come here didn't you?" I replied as I calmed down.

"Ah yes," she responded, "I did."

"What do you want from me?" She stood up from the bed and took out the cage with the two birds inside. She took the black one out and handed to me carefully. Then she took out a huge box of chocolates, hopefully Hershey's, and handed them to me. We both could tell that we were very nervous, both of our faces turned bright red. "Would you accept this from me?" asked Eve, "It is made by me, but I am not a good cook… and sorry I didn't give this to you on Valentin-" I couldn't help, but cut her off and say, "Yes.."

"Thank you!" she said and wrapped her arms around my neck. How embarrassing… Elsword and Aisha just walked right in, holding hands. Guessed they also made up as well.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY GUYS NO RAVEN X RENA TT_TT<strong>

**Not my type of writing Raven x Rena, I guess I put it on Black Day.**

**I go in the emo corner wearing black and eating black udon.**


	7. Ch7: White Day

**Oops White Day is over guys. Sorry D: Take this back to White Day :D Pretend everything has not changed. ITS WHITE DAY GUYS…. ( No chocolate today D: ) Time to introduce Arc Tracer :D**

* * *

><p>Another day came. Eve was up early, drinking a cup of tea from Oberon in the living room. A thumping came down from the stairs, and there was Aisha, all bed hair and pajamas. She seemed to be in a good mood, she was making squealing noises that sounded like a dying pig. She came up to Eve and repeated, "Today is White Day, Eve! Today is White Day, Eve!" she turned around and took out a piece of paper from her pocket. It had small little hearts on it (from Elsword Duhhhh), "Look I got asked out from Elsword!"<p>

Eve knew Aisha has totally changed, from one of the most annoying comrade, to having an addiction to Elsword. She ran back up the stairs like it was a playground and called for Ara, Elesis, and Rena. Eve followed her up the stairs and into the room where all my female comrades were gathering.

"IT IS WHITE DAY!" yelled Rena in excitement as Eve entered the room. All the girls were dressing up in different outfits. Ara had her hair up in Little Devil style, but longer, and was wearing an orange sketching dress with flats. Elesis had her normal (Grand Master) hair style and was wearing a red polo shirt with long jeans. Rena, on the other hand, was fixing up Aisha's hair into her regular two low ponies. "Eve!" called Elesis as she was picking out some shirts from her closet, "Here! Wear this!" She handed her a formal button up white shirt, a pinkish-blackish sweater and skirt, a pair of black shorts, and some boots. She put the outfit on with the help of Ophelia (Oberon is making tea), and let her hair down, leaving it in the style of Code Nemesis.

They all left and parted to their own ways, but Elesis and Eve were the only ones that didn't know what to do. Aisha and her RUNE SLAYER were off to the park, Raven and Rena were making out under a tree, Ara and Chung were happily chatting with each other, sadly Elesis and Eve were forever alone (during that time). Eve sighed and asked, "What is White Day even for? I don't understand the basics of love." Elesis responded, "White Days is like Valentine's day, but the other way around. Instead of girls giving the chocolates, the boys are. I guess I will have to wait until Black Day."

"What is Black Day?" Eve questioned again. She was completely confused about all these days that were related to color and love.

"It is when the people who have no love wear black and sit in the corner with other loveless people eating food with the color black."

The more Eve wondered about it, the more confused she got until she thought of Add. She blushed madly and opened up a hologram to check on her temperature. "Looks like you got someone on your mind there," said Elesis, chuckling, "Is it Add?"

"How…Do you know?" the queen mumbled, trying to keep herself from overheating.

"Elsword told me about what happened on Valentine's Day after Aisha and he made up."

"That…Elsword…." Eve started to rage, but was filled with embarrassment in her that she couldn't.

"Yo!" greeted a voice from behind her. It was Add, he had changed. His bangs were spreading across his forehead, and his back hair got somewhat straighter. He wore his usual outfit with his dynamos flying right behind him. Elesis was laughing hard, while Eve was trying to control her emotions. Add's lunacy for Eve came in and he scooped Eve up and carried her away, bridal style. "Add! Let go of me this instant!" commanded Eve, but Add wouldn't listen and carried on. "Remember to come back at 7 for a group dinner!" shouted Elesis.

Somewhat 5 minutes later, Add placed Eve down and set a portal on the ground. "What are you doing!" asked Eve.

"I need your help. If you help me I will give you something back in return," he responded with a lunatic smile. "Jump in!" He wrapped his arms around Eve's waist and dragged her into the portal.

They landed in Elder village, the place was back to normal again after the Elgang saved the village. Add took Eve's hand and dragged her along with him to Echo. Echo was selling potions and sucking on a lollipop as usual, inventing weird machines. "Hello Add! Are you here to buy some potions? Maybe to craft? Or do you want any attributes to your weapon?" Add shook his head and said, "I have heard news from you about the machines to help in battle." Echo nodded her head and replied, "Here is the blueprint, my father found it long time ago and I am not use to this kind of technology, so you can research it yourself." She handed the blueprint to Add and resumed to her shop.

"Why are we here Add? What are we doing here?!" asked Eve. She recovered from her overheating and was monotone and serious again. Add sighed and stated, "I need your help to get stronger in Nasod technology. I am not strong enough. My enemies get stronger and stronger than what my dynamos could take." He held up the blueprint to Eve, "This can get me stronger. Kekekekekekkekeke."

"Aren't you strong enough? Didn't you take down the leader of the army of glitters that were taking over Velder?"

"There is no such thing as being strong. I am not strong enough to be powerful and kill all my enemies. So I need your help." All of a sudden, Eve's emotions changed. She nodded happily and took Add's hand and ran to Wally's Memorial Field. They stopped under a shady tree at sat down. Add was laughing and Eve had a smile on her face. Add noticed, it was a natural smile, so the Queen of Nasods did have emotions. He scooted closer to Eve until their shoulders touched and opened up the blueprint. As Add talked about the steps of upgrading his dynamos, Eve leaned her head onto Add's shoulder and giggled on the times he made a joke. They then left from the tree and went to collect the necessary items for the upgrade.

Eve remembered when she had to do the same thing back in Elder village. She had to collect many drops and materials from enemy leaders and combined it to create Oberon.

From noon all the way the evening, Eve and Add worked, they fought, and ended up with all the necessary supplies. "Finally! HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" Add laughed., "It is finally complete!" As he put the parts together, Eve thought of how Add was so lunatic. His laugh was sometimes annoying to hear, but she couldn't stand his lunacy anymore, but kept it quiet for the day. "Hey Eve!" said Add patting her shoulder. "We are done! Are you ready?" Eve nodded, wondering what Add will look like after changing his fighting style and personality. Add pressed the button on the device and a white purplish aura engulfed his body. His hair was changing, so did his outfit. When the aura died down, Add opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled. He changed a lot. His bangs were to his left (HIS LEFT NOT YOUR LEFT) and his back hair was smooth and spiky and had a yellow hair hand in the middle. He was wearing a pooffy jacket, a plain Nasod shirt underneath. His dynamos were upgraded and looked better than ever and there was some cubes flying in his hands. "Transforming Complete: Arc Tracer" said the small device as it shuts off.

Add looked at Eve and held out his hand. "For your help, I want to show you something." Eve took his hand and he set another Phase Shift on the ground. They teleported to the cliff, where Add once fell to the Ancient Nasod Library back in time when they first met. Eve didn't want to look at the cliff, but the sunset was beautiful. It glowed in the darkness of the skies and made Eve walk closer to the edge of the cliff. Add stopped Eve from walking any further and told her, "Sit and wait here. Do not go down the cliff." He left through Phase Shift once again and came back with a box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses.

Eve flushed as he sat right beside her and handed her the items. The rose smelled like summer and the chocolates made Eve's mouth drool. "Is that all?" asked Eve. "No. One more gift I will give you later," he replied smiling.  
>Eve noticed. His lunacy was gone, he was not crazy like before, he was calm and took things easily. This was the Add she liked. They sat there for a few hours, chatting with each other and laughing. It felt like several minutes to them. Eve looked up into the sky and calculated the time. "It is time for me to go," she said and got up and dusted herself off."I can't be late for the dinner". "One more gift remember?" remind Add as he got up.<p>

He faced Eve and gave me a kiss on the lips. Eve was surprise and didn't know what to do, but embrace it and kiss back. They both stopped for air and were panting really hard. They liked it, and they didn't want the kissing to stop.

Add brought Eve back and home, and there was the Elgang all together in the kitchen. "Add! Woah you changed! Nice hair man!" Add thanked him and followed Eve. Everyone commented on Add's new look and abilities. Of course Add was flushed. He became like a gentleman. When no one was looking, Add grabbed Eve and pulled her into her room and gave her one last long kiss in the lips before he left.

(Aisha and Elsword peeking through the slit of the door)

* * *

><p><strong>I am tired. THE END.<strong>


End file.
